Spiral Mountain
Spiral Mountain is a world featured in Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, Banjo-Pilot and Banjo-Tooie. It will also be part of the unreleased game, Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It is the location where players start playing all three main games. It acts like a tutorial for new players to the game, teaching them basic controls and moves to help them through the game. Banjo lives at Spiral Mountain along with Kazooie, Bottles and Tooty. Map To be added Points of Interest Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo's House *Grunty's Bridge *Farm *Tree Stumps *Spiral Mountain (mountain) *Gruntilda's Lair entrance *Waterfall Banjo-Tooie *Destroyed House *Broken Bridge *Farm *Tree Stumps *Spiral Mountain (mountain) *Waterfall **Behind the waterfall *Digger Tunnel 1 *Gruntilda's Lair entrance Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge *Jiggywiggy's Temple *Honey B.'s Hive *Farm Banjo-Pilot N/A Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts *Spiral Mountain (mountain) Abilities Learned * Slap * Roll * Swim * Duble Jump * Charge Collectables Jinjos Banjo-Tooie *'Jinjo #1' under waterfall on right(need talon torpedo) Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge The five Spiral Mountain Jinjos are Pink. *It may take only with the platform of leap *In water behind the Spiral Mountain * * * Extra Honeycombs *Defeat the 4th Quarrie once you have learnt the Beak barge ability *Defeat all enemies *On tree stumps where you learn jumps *On top of the tree next to where you learn how to swim *On a ledge between waterfalls *In a small cave underwater, underneath the bridge Cheato Pages *In a cave next to Grunty's old lair (shock jump) Extra Lives * Use the platforms behind the large waterfall to jump inside a small alcove. * Use the trash cans, on the left side of Banjo's house, and jump onto the roof. Stand on the chimney and jump to get the Extra Life. Characters *Banjo the Bear *Kazooie the Bregull *Bottles the Mole *Tooty *Bozzeye the Mole *Master Jiggywiggy Spiral Mountain Jinjo Oracle Location Hints *Jinjos are magical creatures that look like me, but smaller. There's a pink one far to my left. Listen out for their distinctive call. *Gruntilda has cast a spell on the Jiggy Priest. He needs your help in his temple to the South. *Spiral Mountain sits to the North. On your way there, why not stop by and visit Honey B.'s Hive? *Gruntilda's magic is strongest here, around her lair. Mumbo Jumbo has done well to keep away. *Poor little Jinjos. Gruntilda's scattered them in all sorts of awkward places. *Well done, you've freed all of Spiral Mountain's Jinjos! Maybe the Jinjos will be able to settle down when Grunty has been defeated. Enemies Banjo-Kazooie *Topper *Bawl *Colliwobble *Quarrie Banjo-Tooie *Gruntling *Gruntydactyl *Banjo-Kazooie Game Pak *Klungo (Boss) Grunty's Revenge *Beehive *Gruntling *Gruntweed *Whiplash *Red Spooko *Boom Box Gallery Image:'stemple_GR.png|The entrance to Jiggywiggy's Temple as seen in Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Image:SpiralmountainGR2.png|The bridge to Spiral Mountain as seen in Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Image:SpiralmountainGR1.png‎|The giant stone Jinjo head from Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Image:Honey_B.'s_Hive.png|Honey B.'s Hive from Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Image:Spiral Mountain Pilot.png|Spiral Mountain as seen in Banjo-Pilot de:Spiral Mountain